


Home (Bellarke)

by redd_papaver97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy's POV, Character Death, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 6, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Echo dies and Bellamy can't seem to respect her memory for one day. Not with Clarke Griffin around.(No Echo hate actually)(Set at the end of season 6 but Octavia is fine)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Home (Bellarke)

**Author's Note:**

> Always beware for smuttiness with me (I'm very very scorpio)

He hadn’t planned things to develop the way they did. He respected and cared about Echo enough to force his mind and heart to stop imagining what if’s with Clarke Griffin. 

He was willing to suppress his feelings to keep his promise to Echo before they even got back to Earth and found out that the Commander of Death (and also, the woman he had loved deeply for years) was actually alive and not alone. 

He had to stop himself from feeling too much more than just sympathy when she asked for his forgiveness with watering eyes, died not too much later after that, revived and almost died again in his arms. At least, his girlfriend knew how much he cared, and let him do whatever was needed to bring her back to life. 

He wasn’t expecting all his efforts to go to waste when she broke up with him and died the next day. He could do nothing now and actually couldn’t bring himself to respect her memory for one fucking day. 

Because the moment Clarke came to see him, drunk and impossibly devastated, and hugged him as if she could soothe all the pain in the world (she could, actually), he had to let go all the weight on his shoulders, all the effort, and just dive into her, clutching her waist for dear life, burying his nose into her neck and then just kiss her lips desperately. 

At least she had the decency to draw back, to tell him with her blue and watery eyes that it was wrong and if he could just not do it again. 

He swore he could have killed himself if it wasn’t for Murphy hiding the liquor and anything sharp and dangerous from his sight, before he pushed him inside his room and locked the door behind them, and then waited for him to finally fall asleep with his clothes on. 

***

Clarke avoided him for the next two weeks while they tried to rebuild Sanctum and negotiate peace. No one but them knew why and you could see it was nothing but terrible since they seemed to never agree, made different plans and then not even discussed about them to get to an agreement. 

It was worse than the first days at the drop ship. Except this time they seemed to not even hate each other, but to be in two different worlds.

Of course, Madi was the first one to call out on him when he was sitting in front of the lagoon having a small breakfast alone and far away from the place they were staying. He didn’t know why she was there and how did she find him, as it was seven in the morning and only few of them were awake and too far. 

“I haven’t lost any loved ones in my life that I remember, but I still can understand you. I felt bad when we thought Clarke was dead. But I don’t get why you cried so much that day, and now you avoid her. I guess it might be different now because she isn’t your girlfriend, but still she cares about you a lot and I’m worried for her… Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you could talk to her again.” 

“Did she sent you here?” he chuckled darkly. He was being miserable with everyone and Madi was not an exception. 

“No, I came here by myself. It would be good if you talk to someone you know, and I just wanted it to be mom since she is so different without you and I think you compliment each other.” the kid stood up proudly, unfazed by him and a lot more mature. It was scaring how intelligent and level headed she was in every circumstance. Even without the flame in her brain. 

As if she was still their Commander, Bellamy felt obliged to talk to Clarke and just solve everything out, as painful it could be for him. There were actually more important and urgent things than his love life, that required the full attention of both of them as leaders. He could deal with it later, with time (if he could ever have some). 

***

The opportunity came one month after Echo’s death, when he was just walking around town at night, remembering all the people they had lost over the years, as he used to do in the small lapses of time he had before feeling utterly tired and go to bed. 

Clarke was alone at Delilah’s parents’s bar, drinking a cup of coffee (he guessed) and writing down something, too immersed into her work to look up when he stood by the door frame to gather up the courage to talk to her. 

Not even when he opened the door and stepped inside did she notice, or when he walked closer trying to be heard. 

A d’ javu came to his head when, looking above her shoulders he saw a list of names. That time, she was selecting the people that would live in space, dreading all her will to continue living with every word she wrote. 

“Another list, huh?”

He startled her: Clarke jumped on her spot and didn’t bother to look at him. Her pen fell from the stool and then she tried to calm down again. 

“Luckily this time is just a population census.” she chuckled, but Bellamy could tell it was forced. 

“And are you doing all of this alone?” he sat down next to her, facing to the opposite side. 

“Emori and Raven helped me to get the data. You could’ve known if you weren’t…” she stopped herself. “Sorry… I’m a bit stressed” 

“You could stop, you know. Let others do the job.” 

“I know… It just distracts me from dark thoughts” she explained, and this time she did looked at him. 

She seemed to not be sleeping well for a while. Bellamy could see bags under her eyes and a look he had only seen in her when they were younger and the camp was poisoned. Added to the recent death of her mother, she was probably dealing with the issue he provoked, plus all the work that had to be done as soon as possible. He didn’t know how she could do it, when he was all wrecked with the death of his girlfriend of three (and 125) years and couldn’t bring himself to play full attention to anything. All the things he had done in this month of separation were lame attempts to show he was trying. 

But Clarke, as always, took most of the responsibility for everything and everyone. He had to do at least something right now, like apologizing for kissing her all of a sudden without permission. 

“Clarke, I…” he started, not knowing how but he could get to it eventually. 

“You don’t have to do this, Bellamy.” she understood where he was going. She knew him too well. 

“I have to. I’m sorry about what happened last time, I didn’t mean to hurt you with what I did. I totally misinterpreted the situation. You mean too much to me and if only I could keep you as a friend that’s fine to me.” Bellamy let it all out, not even taking time to breath between each sentence. He was freaking out. 

“You didn’t hurt me with what you did, Bellamy” she replied almost instantly, turning to her side and looking at her knees. 

“What?” his voice came out like a strangled groan. 

“You did nothing I didn’t want to, and that’s the problem. I’m forcing myself to love me just a little to not accept being your second choice.” 

Bellamy’s eyes widened considerably, not believing what he was hearing. How, in all these years, couldn’t she notice that he was desperate for her? Couldn’t she notice in the way he looked at her, or the way he held her? 

“Clarke, you’re not… you could never be… fuck.” Bellamy cursed himself for being so stupid and overly dramatic. 

Kissing her right after his girlfriend died and being drunk as hell was a terrible way to finally confess the undying love he felt for her, when she didn’t even suspected it. Of course she would think that she was being just the way to soothe his pain for loosing the one he actually loved. 

Carefully, Bellamy grabbed her hands to place them between his. He had always thought they fit together perfectly and his body would always feel hypersensitive when they touched. 

He needed to say something right now, he knew, but when they locked eyes she was asking for a hug, so he pulled her down from the bar stool until she was standing and held her tightly. In this kind of things, he was an expert: he had the ability to pour all his soul into his hugs and now that no one could interrupt them he held her until she melted, resting all her weight onto his arms and just breathing, as if she hadn’t done that in quite some time. 

“I’ve always loved you, princess” he murmured against her ear, and she clutched at his jacket. “For centuries, actually. I can’t even remember when it started…” 

A beat, and a heavy breath came out of her lungs. 

“Let’s not waste any more time, then” Clarke replied against his chest, and hope started to build inside of him again. 

Nervously, he pulled back to have a look at her face and burn it into his brain before he pushed his lips against her, carefully, as if he was going to break her. Before, he hadn’t got the time or the sanity to enjoy this moment. Her breath fanning on his cheeks, her hands encompassing his neck and her erratic heartbeat weren’t the first things to come to his senses then; a carnal lust had taken over him the moment he saw her that day, and his self control was totally gone by the time she hugged him. 

The moment she parted her lips to push her tongue inside his mouth, however, he knew that in not too much time he would be needing her around him, saying his name and fueling his passion. Bellamy tripped forward when she changed the angle of the kiss and she smiled against his lips before parting from him. 

“Madi stayed with Raven tonight” she whispered, while her fingers played with his curls and she looked at him anxiously. 

He had totally understood what she was saying with that. It only sounded so unreal to his ears it took time for him to process. 

“Okay” he smiled and took her hand to lead her out of the bar and into the dorms, not even minding to pick up the pencil of the floor or to take the list with them. 

It was cold outside, as it was almost midnight. He had been there before but the atmosphere had been unbearable. Now he was breathing raggedly while he tried not to step on his own feet as he walked her to her place. He was scared to look back and not see her, but her hand would grip him tight every once in a while to keep up with his pace. 

Once in the dorms, she took the lead and dragged him up the stairs quietly, grabbing her keys from her pocket to open the door of her room and fumbled with them by the doorstep while he kissed her neck and pressed her back against his chest. 

When she turned back and opened the door behind her he was already taking her jacket off and closing the door with his feet. Her pupils were blown wide and her smile was the purest and hottest thing he had seen in a while. Knowing that he could make her feel happy and horny at the same time was doing things to his body he had never felt before in a situation like this: hyperventilation, anxiety, and a pang in his chest that was making sure he was very much alive right now. 

Clarke pushed him down for a hungry kiss, scratching his neck with one hand and trying to peel off his jacket with the other while at the same time she tried to take off her boots by shaking her feet. She threw them to who knows where before jumping to him and leading him into the bed with her. 

She really meant what she said about not wasting any more time. As soon as he pushed her down on the mattress she lifted his t-shirt and roamed her hands on his chest. She was having fun and seemed to just let herself go with him, sitting up again to suck a hickey in his neck while she dug her nails on his shoulders, tracing the shape of his body over and over again. 

Even when he liked her like that, he had to stop her or he will not last too long. After taking off her tank top from her, he grabbed her wrists in one hand and placed them above her head. She didn’t protest, just looked at him in what he interpreted as awe. 

Bellamy smiled sweetly at her before kissing her lips again. 

“Let me make you feel good, you’ve earned it” he whispered against her ear before biting the shell of it, and her body shuddered under him. 

Her whole body was burning and so hyper aware of him, Bellamy knew he could keep his promise.

Her neck tasted salty and bitter because of the perfume she was wearing. Bellamy never expected her to use something like that, as they were so used to survival and not caring about those kind of things. But again, she was wearing a black lacy bra, something he had only seen in magazines, and his mouth watered at the way it hugged her round breasts perfectly, so after he was done sucking a mark on her neck, his hands kneaded her breasts and pulled her bra down so he could see her. 

It was embarrassing to admit how many times he had imagined her and touched himself at the thought of coming on her chest. Now that he could actually be with her, the sight of her induced him into a dizzy state where he could only quietly kiss and lavish her until her hips were begging for friction. 

He would have loved to hear her moan louder, but too many people were sleeping near, so he satisfied his desires by feeling her chest vibrate and the sinful way her hips tried to relieve her ache. 

“Bell” she whimpered, before pushing him up by his chest with both of her hands. 

Only now he could see her eyes; pupils dilated and the light blue of her irises turned to the color of the deep blue ocean. Her lips were parted and red, and she was eating him alive with the look she was giving him. 

Bellamy lowered himself obediently, surrendering to her pleas until he was at her hip bones, biting the flesh while pealing her pants down and underwear in one swift motion. 

“God, Clarke. You’re so fucking wet” he growled, making her skin irk under his touch. “Is this just for me?” he kneeled on the floor and parted her folds with his fingers, taking her in and blowing cold air to her center. 

“It is” she mumbled. “Just for you” she added, sitting halfway up with her elbows. She looked at him again, dazed, and spread her further for him to have a better look. 

When he just stayed there, mesmerized, Clarke reached for his hair and pulled at it to bring his head closer. 

She was a goddess. He should have known she would look and act like that in bed. 

Bellamy draw a finger through her slit, collecting her juices and spreading them across her center until he pressed his thumb to her clit and inserted two fingers inside of her. The tightness and the heat enveloping his fingers a filthy promise of how she would feel around his throbbing cock. 

When she was about to protest because of the slow pace he had set within her, he lowered his face to her and sucked at her clit softly, watching her reactions before diving in, growling when he finally got to taste her.

“So pretty baby” he mumbled against her when he parted, using one arm to stabilize her hips. She was gripping him stronger and he decided to rub his fingers against her sweet spot while he eagerly sucked at her clit, making her moan for the first time. It seemed it was too much to keep it quiet for too long, and he smirked to himself. He hadn’t lose his abilities despite the years that passed without going down on a woman. “You look so pretty moaning like this. Everyone should know I’m making you feel this good.” 

He found out she liked the sound of his voice, by the way her cunt contracted even tighter than it already did around his fingers. 

“Everyone should know you are mine.” Bellamy withdrew his fingers from her when she was near the edge, just to replace them by his tongue, that with just three more thrusts was able to make her come. 

Her legs trembled and she mewled. Her fingers were pulling hard at his hair and she was biting her lips to stop herself from moaning out loud, and the sight made Bellamy’s cock to hurt against his straining pants. 

Bellamy laid next to her on the bed, watching her come down from her high with adoration. How many times had he imagined something like this? Why didn’t he do this earlier? 

His dreams were nothing compared to this moment. She looked gorgeous, even more now that she opened her eyes again and watched him as if he held the moon. 

“I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t say it earlier” her hand came to his cheek, and she sat up, driving him closer to her lips. 

It almost took his breath away. And before he could cry of happiness, he decided to play it cool. 

“You didn’t? Shit” he smirked, before kissing her slowly, taking his time to make her taste herself on his tongue. 

“And also, I am all yours.” she mumbled against his lips, her voice getting deeper and making his skin irk just by hearing that statement so close, as if she was making sure he could hear it.

She kissed him then like she argued with him the first days they met. She was demanding, seeking for domination, and also careful not to get too rough. He remembered himself saying ‘brave princess’ with the hidden intentions to fuck her against a tree, even before he fell hopelessly in love with her. 

Her small hand travelled down his neck, lowering to his chest and then slowly went even lower until she was caressing his bulge. While she played with his belt, her mouth went lower to explore his neck, sucking every now and then and distracting him from undressing himself. 

When he succeeded to unbuckle his belt, he felt her hand reach down and grab him, stroking him slowly while her kisses were getting more heated and were reaching his chest. Bellamy pulled her up and onto his lap before she went any further with her kisses and let her pull down his pants and underwear. He was so hard it hurt, and her simple touch against his tip was making him feel things he hadn’t in a long time. 

“It’s ridiculous, Bellamy” Clarke mumbled, watching him in admiration. He was flushed at the compliment, since he hadn’t been with someone new in centuries, and because it was Clarke Griffin saying that to him. 

While she coated him with his own pre cum, she kissed his lips slowly and travelled then to his ear. 

“If I wasn’t so desperate to have you now, I would choke myself on it gladly.” 

Oh god –Bellamy growled audibly– she was a minx. Her voice was so low and so lewd he felt the need to put his fingers on her throat and force her to lower herself onto him, as she had been rubbing herself against him since she said those words. 

“I know you can ride me good, baby.” he whispered against her ear before she sank onto him, and he felt her insides gripping him like a vice. 

She was made for him. She always has. 

Clarke proved that to him when she moved against him, rolling her hips and making him reach different places within her. Bellamy leaned back to give her some space, and when she started to ride him at a steady and almost punishing pace, her tits bouncing with each movement, he felt like he was already coming. And by the way she was starting to shake and whimper his name, she was too. 

“Clarke.” Bellamy put his hands on her hips to get her attention. When she looked at him, her cheeks were tinted and her lips red from biting them. “Come on, baby, come for me” he ordered, before he pressed his thumb against her clit and she gasped something like his name. 

She fell forward when she came, and he caught her midways, hugging her while resisting the urge to fuck up into her. She was squeezing him tight enough to make him come, but he needed to know if she wanted him to pull out or not. 

Fortunately, Clarke had no trouble in voicing what she wanted. 

“Don’t pull out. I need to feel you” she whispered against his ear, and he followed her wishes shortly, spilling inside her with a low grunt that only made her milk him harder, when a second orgasm (third, actually) washed over her, one that had her whole body shuddering and her legs giving up. 

They stayed quiet, only panting, for a while. Holding her like this, Bellamy thought he never felt more at home than at this moment. 

With that on his mind, Bellamy could picture how he wanted his life in Sanctum to be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
